Thunder
by Minish-Mae
Summary: (Warning: minor Ignitionshipping) Volkner's wife had past away about a year ago during a storm and he's become depressed. When Flint, Volkner, and Meghan all meet at the Sunyshore Tower for the day, Meghan gets kidnapped. Everyone suspects its the Origami Killer's doing. So Volkner, Flint, Cynthia, and Cyrus will do everything they can to save another victim of the Origami Killer.
1. Volkner and Meghan

"How long's it been, huh? A year now?"

"Yeah ... and Meghan hasn't become adjusted to her mother not being there."

"Yeah, poor girl ... It seems like I was just at your guys' wedding yesterday ..."

"Mhmm ..."

The duo walked down the cold streets of Sunyshore City. For a while now the whole region of Sinnoh was getting hammered with rain storms and thunderstorms. There were also many killings happening in Sunyshore City and Pastoria City, which made visitors less likely to visit the region. The killer was known for leaving origami figures that resembled Pokemon at the scene. No one has ever seen his face and no one knows when he'll strike again. He's been known to drown his victims in rain water.

The duo arrived at the school that Meghan attended. The bell rang and after a clap of thunder pierced the sky. Children began pouring out of the school and began filling the buses. Parents were picking up their children and rushing to their cars. Finally Meghan came out and saw Volkner and Flint standing there. She walked over to them in her Pikachu hoodie.

"Hey, Meg." Flint and Volkner said simultaneously.

"Hi Daddy ... Hi Flint." She said taking hold of Volkner's hand. "You ready to go home?" Volkner asked. Meghan nodded. "Cya Flint." Flint nodded to him, but before he could walk off, Flint grabbed him by his shoulder. "Things will get better, Volk. Don't worry." He said with a smile. Volkner shrugged and whispered to his friend, "Tell that to a six year old girl who hates her father." Flint let go and sighed.

They both walked in the opposite directions. Volkner brought Meghan back to their home near the Sunyshore City gym. Meghan was met with Raichu running up to her and rubbing up against her. She smiled and pat him, as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Meg, you hungry? I can get you a snack." Volkner called up.  
"No thanks, dad. I'm not that hungry." She called back.

Volkner sighed; he knew she hated him. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked over at the wall in the conjoined room which was the living room and saw a family portrait of him, Meghan, and his wife. He could remember it all so well. They were going for a drive and Meghan was left at home with a babysitter. The roads were slippery and it had been storming that night. Volkner meant for this to be a night just for themselves. Suddenly without warning, the car started to hydroplane and they crashed. Volkner sustained cuts and bruises but his wife took the impact when they slammed into the building. Meghan found this out only after she passed away.

He sighed and folded his arms over the table to rest his head in. The only real fun he had left in this world was challenging decent trainers at the gym. He glanced over at the clock. 4:30. It should be about time to make some dinner. He prepared the meal then went upstairs to get his daughter. He found her in her room with the light turned off and facing the wall on her bed. She looked like she was asleep. He moved across her room, carefully stepping over toys and plushies and sat on the bed next to her, as he gently shook her.

"Meghan, don't nap, you won't sleep tonight."  
"I'm still up ..." She whispered.  
"Oh. Well, dinner's going to be ready. Go downstairs and sit down."

Meghan nodded and hopped off her bed and headed out of her room. Volkner started following her and accidently stepped on one of Meghan's drawings. Her mother loved to draw, so it's no exception she would be into drawing. He picked the paper up from underneath his shoe and looked it over.

His eyes widened. It was a picture of what seemed to look like Meghan and she had blue dots on her face. Tears. She had drawn a woman laying down with red splatters everywhere. Her late mother. And she had drawn a man with a blue coat with his back turned to both of them. And at the bottom in sloppy handwriting, "Daddy didn't care."

"What the fuck ..." Volkner whispered. He folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket as he angrily walked down the stairs towards his daughter.

He found Meghan sitting at the table already with a plate and food. Volkner decided to talk about this after they were done with their meal. Meghan wasn't eating enough as it is and he didn't want her to get pissed off and not eat. They finished their meal and Meghan went into the living room to play with Raichu. Volkner cleaned up the plates and went over to Meg and sat down next to her.

"Meghan, we need to talk." He said.  
"'Bout what?" She asked.

He carefully took the crinkled paper from his pocket and unfolded it. Her eyes widened and snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled.  
"Meghan, why would you draw something like that!?" He answered back in an angry tone.  
"None of your business ..."

"It is my business! I'm your father!" He yelled. "Why would you draw that!? You know I miss mommy!" He felt tears in his eyes.  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she got up and began walking up the stairs.

Volkner grabbed her arm, "No, sit down! I'm still talking to you!" Meghan screamed and turned to bite her father on the hand. That made him let go. And that made him pissed. Meghan bolted up the stairs and into her room and locked the door. Volkner came after her. He jiggled the door handle and banged his hand against the door. "Meghan, don't you fucking do that again! You hear!?"

"Go away! I hate you! You killed mommy!" She yelled back.

Volkner stopped hitting the door. His hand fell from the handle and he began shaking. He could hear Meghan crying from in her room and that made him cry as well.

"Meghan. I love you very, very much. Both mommy and I did. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But please, if you're having a tough time, talk to me. I don't like seeing you upset ..." He said.

No response came from the other side. He began to walk away.

"I'll be back at bedtime ..."

* * *

Just as he promised, Volkner returned to Meghan's room when it was time for bed. He went to open the door handle and it was surprisingly unlocked. He saw Meghan trying to put her pajama's on and walked over to help her. Without a word, he helped her into bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I bit you ... And I don't hate you. I just miss mommy ..." She said. Volkner could tell she was ready to cry. He hugged her tightly, "Aw Meg, I miss her too ... more than you think."

"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would it be okay if Flint brought his Pokemon over tomorrow ... I really wanna play with them again ..." She asked. Volkner pat her head, "We'll see if he's busy or not. And maybe after school he can bring his Infernape and Magmorter over."

She smiled up at him and went to lay down. He kissed her on the forehead and continued out of the room.

"I'm sorry I drew the picture ..." She said.

Volkner reached into his pocket and looked at it. "It's fine, Meg ... don't worry about it."

He left Meghan's door open just a bit and shut off her light. He headed to his room and sat on his bed, staring at the picture. He kept going over the words, "Daddy Didn't Care." He put a hand to his forehead, and started sobbing.

"I'm really trying, honey ... But it's just not working. Why can't I just forget and move on ..." He asked himself waiting for an answer.

He crumpled the paper up and threw it into the trash bin next to his bed. He flopped over and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! It means a lot! And if you wanna leave a critique, I'd appreciate it. It'll help me get better. More chapters coming soon. And if your wondering about who Meghan is, she's a trainer in Volkner's gym in the games. I've seen her in lots of fanfics and pictures with him and people speculate her to be his daughter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


	2. Before the Storm

"Daddy, come on! Isn't he at the tower right now!?" Meghan said pulling Volkner along.  
"He's not going anywhere, relax!" Volkner replied.  
"But I wanna see Flint and his Pokemon! C'mon, hurry!"

After being pulled across Sunyshore City, Volkner and Meghan met up with Flint and his Pokemon at the Sunyshore Tower. Flint crouched down so he was at eye level with Meghan,

"Hey, Meg, how're you, sweetie?" He asked.  
"Good. Did you bring your Pokemon?" She asked.

Flint reached into his pocket and threw out two pokeballs. They contained a Magmortar and an Infernape. Meghan squealed with joy and ran into the Pokemon giving them a hug.

Volkner and Flint sat on a bench and watched Meghan play with them. Volkner remained quiet and Flint tried to start up a conversation multiple times.

"So you were telling me about a picture she drew yesterday?" Flint asked, intrigued.  
"Yeah, she had drawn a picture of what looked like her dead mother, she was crying in the picture, and I had my back turned to both of them. I really don't like seeing her like that, Flint ..." Volkner responded.

"I wish I could help. I don't like seeing you or her bent out of shape." Flint said.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish she understood how much I missed her mother ... I really do ... And I still haven't gotten over it."  
"I know, pal. I know ..."

* * *

The sky was getting darker and Volkner asked Flint if he had the time. 6:50. He stood up and walked over to Meghan.

"Meghan, it's time to go home. Say goodbye to Flint and his Pokemon." Volkner said.  
"Aww ... We can't stay just a little longer?"  
"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. It's getting late and we haven't had dinner yet."

"Well, could I at least get a bottle of water from the vending machine?" She asked.  
"Meg, that's all the way on the other side of the tower ... Fine, take Infernape with you. Come right back. Flint and I will be standing here."

Meghan cheered and ran off with Flint's Infernape trailing her.

After about 10 minutes of no return, Volkner and Flint became worried.

"It shouldn't be taking her this long ..." Volkner insisted.

He and Flint suddenly heard Infernape wail out and large thud noise.

They ran to the back of Sunyshore Tower and saw Infernape knocked unconscious on the ground. Meghan was no where to be found.

"Meghan!" Both Flint and Volkner shouted.

"Meghan! Meghaaan!"

After no response after the tenth Meghan, Volkner dropped to his knees and splashed in a puddle. Flint returned his beaten Infernape and comforted his friend.

"We should've never let her go by herself ..." Volkner wept.  
"I don't get it ... she had Infernape by her ... and he's strong ..." Flint replied.

Volkner stood up, "What if the Origami Killer has her ...?" Volkner asked.  
Flint said nothing. "What do we do?"

"You're not doing anything. I need to find her myself." Volker replied.

Flint shook his head, "If it was the Origami Killer, she has five days before she's killed. You're going to need help."

"No, Flint. She's my daughter."

"She may be your daughter, but she's like my own too! I'm helping you." Flint said as he crossed his arms.

Volkner sighed, "Fine! Whatever! You can help!" He began walking away.

"Where're you going?" Flint asked.

"I want to see if she ran home instead. Meg's smart. She wouldn't wander off with someone she didn't know."

"Alright, I'll check by the gym."

* * *

Volkner opened the front door to their house. It was dark inside.

"Meghan! Are you here. It's me, daddy!" Volkner said walking around. He looked under the kitchen table; she wasn't there. He looked under his bed and her bed. She wasn't hiding. He looked in every closet in their house. Still no one to be found.

He walked into his bedroom one last time to have a look around when he noticed a peculiar box sitting on his dresser. He walked over and slowly opened it. Inside he found a hand gun, a letter, and an envelope. He glanced at the letter,

_"How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?_

_Five Origami Figures. Each figure is a trial. Each trial reveals letters. The letters reveal an address__**."**_

Volkner became almost paralyzed. It was the killer ... He had Meghan ...

He opened the envelope and inside he found an origami Pikachu labeled as one, an origami Butterfree labeled as two, an origami Treecko labeled as three, an origami Sharpedo labeled as four, and the Raticate labeled as five.

He opened up the Pikachu origami and inside he found a code inside as well as a letter.

_"Are you prepared to suffer to save your Daughter? You have a four letter password. Type it in on your phone." _

Volkner did just that and typed the password in on the phone he received in the box.

A small loading screen came up and he saw a video of his daughter. Meghan was underneath a sewer grate and water was rising. It was at her waist. The video lasted for 10 seconds then stopped.

Volkner fell to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Aw ... fuck ..." He whispered. The paper that had once been the origami Pikachu fell into his lap. He read the last bit,

_"Your first trail: Go to Lake Valor. At the very bottom of the lake there is a waterproof case. There you will find your first clue."_


End file.
